


Resplandeciente

by RainbowRandom



Series: Seremos una familia [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Gift/duel fic, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Pregnant Gaster, Rupture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Ellos saben que no debería estar pasando, que deberían parar, pero el pecado es más dulce cada vez que se prueba y al final es el único que sufre por el pecado de ambos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es un reto que me dio una amiga y me emociono el tema propuesto, así que he traído esto, espero les guste.

El tiempo parece pasar más lento de lo que en realidad es, las manos peludas acarician sus costillas y se estremece mientras muerde el hombro del patriarca, una enorme marca es ahora visible bajo el pelo y una dura idea cruza por su mente, odia la verdad de que en casa alguien está esperando a su pareja que a la vez no es suya, se desprecia por permitir esto pero se ha prometido que es la última vez. Se besan con dulzura, con lentitud y disfrutando del momento, es sostenido entre fuertes brazos y cosas lindas son susurradas solo para él, sin embargo, no es suficiente. Nunca lo será.

Las garras entrando, le distraen y gime en aprobación al notar la erección de su compañero chocando contra su pierna, un arduo dolor en su vientre le pone rígido y empuja con su mano en el peludo pecho, el rey se detiene y le observa preocupado "¿Te lastime?" Pregunta retirando sus dedos, su entrada aprieta de manera extraña "No, sólo me siento extraño" Responde cerrando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, ha notado que su ano ectoplásmico ha desaparecido sin su consentimiento "Esta bien, dejémoslo para otro día" Dreemurr deposita un dulce beso en su frente y luego en sus labios, sube las mantas sobre ambos dejando de lado su pene que palpita insatisfecho. Su delgada mano esquelética sujeta con fuerza y una gota se desliza de la punta para ayudar a hacer menos incómoda su labor, Asgore siempre muestra mucho placer, a pesar de que conoce que el uso de sus manos con agujeros no es lo más excitante y cómodo.

Ahora envuelve ambas manos y masturba a su compañero, que empuja contra sus manos, no tiene que esperar mucho hasta que el semen caliente traspasa por los huecos de sus manos y ensucia parte de la cama, la respiración del monarca se está estabilizando pero se las arregla para quitar las mantas y abrazarle.

"¿No debes ir hoy a casa?" Cuestiona aferrándose al musculoso pecho peludo "No" Murmura la realeza envolviéndolo un poco más entre su calidez y siente como si fueran a fundirse en uno, muy a su pesar, hay culpa en su pecho.

#

Está sentado en el borde de la cama, no tiene ganas para seguir mintiendo y una baja maldición despierta a Asgore, dando una profunda respiración decide poner el asunto sobre la mesa.

"Eso se acaba aquí" Dice aunque tiene el corazón apretado en un puño y lástima "¿Qué?" Asgore parece confundido pero hay algo de miedo en su tono de voz, aún así debe ser fuerte, ya que esto es lo mejor para ambos "Ya no habrá más de esto, ya no habrá más de nosotros, Sr. Dreemurr esto termina ahora, no hagamos esto más difícil y ahora será como debía hacer sido desde el principio, soy su científico real, su majestad" Esta intentando ser firme, esas lágrimas traicioneras quieren escapar pero no puede dejarlas salir, el rey parece sin palabras y al parecer traga sus comentarios, Gaster prosigue sin darle tiempo en realidad para digerir lo que se le esta diciendo "Estar juntos ha sido maravilloso, pero... Usted es un monarca con una bella esposa que le espera en casa y que todavía no entiendo porque viene a mí, su pequeño y escuálido científico ¿Por qué engañar a una mujer como Toriel?" Mencionar el nombre de la reina es doloroso para ambos, porque aunque Wind dings no lo admita es un tipo de rival, alguien que siempre estará por encima de él y tendrá lo que desea con tanto fervor.

Dreemurr se levanta, parece como si fuera a mancharse pero en vez de eso, abraza al esqueleto "Si lo deseas puedo dejarla" Eso le deja sin palabras, una sonrisa rota se forma en su rostro "Tu eres el rey, no es lo que esperan de ti, lo que debes dar al pueblo y mucho menos a ella" El genio continua pensando con el lado más lógico de su mente e ignorando su corazón "No quiero dejarte ir" Murmura el jefe mientras se rompe su voz "Pero tienes que hacerlo, es tu deber y el mío que esto acabe antes de que nos aferremos más a lo que tenemos... Teníamos" El más pequeño de los monstruos se aleja y el otro lo entiende, es sin duda más triste de lo que espero y las lágrimas fluyen, ambos lloran y miran hacia otro lado como si fuera posible esconderlo.

Asgore sólo le pide un beso, es mucho más triste que reconfortante y tiene tantos sentimientos confusos mezclados, la melodía de la estatua que acompañó su primera aventura resuena en su cabeza, los recuerdos que se empiezan a perder revolotean a su alrededor.

#

Los primeros meses son insoportables, pero guarda las distancias y es notorio el cambio entre ellos, le duele el pecho cada vez que ve a los reyes juntos pero no puede hacer nada, de todos modos no hubiera podido. Los días se hacen más lentos aunque se deshace de la reconfortante presencia protectora, quiere creer que el amor se empieza a desvanecer.

Ha estado notando algo extraño en su cuerpo, le preocupa mucho lo que cree tener.

Su estómago ectoplásmico desaparece luego de cada uso, últimamente no lo está haciendo y mira con curiosidad más cerca, en el reflejo de su espejo algo se mueve y salta hacia atrás intuitivamente, se mantiene observando por más tiempo, para darse cuenta de que algo parpadea en un deslumbrante azul del mismo color que su ojo izquierdo y cae de rodillas al suelo, no puede estar pasando, el pequeño corazón late con fuerza mostrando su existencia. Esto en verdad no puede estar pasando

#

"El primogénito de un jefe monstruo es el más fuerte de sus hijos, así que no es necesario para ellos engendrar más herederos" Sigue leyendo la misma línea, una y otra vez sin poder parar, suspirando, cierra el libro y abandona el laboratorio, hoy desea caminar para poder calmar su alma, es un viaje largo en la oscuridad, lo justo para pensar. El embarazo de la reina fue proclamado en la mañana, ella tiene 2 semanas y él tres meses, sin duda Asgore no pierde el tiempo, sujeta su camisa con fuerza en la frustración y algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas pero el calor de las calles abrasadas de Hotland las seca al caer al suelo, desea reír amargamente pero no puede.

Como ocultarlo si es un pequeño monstruo cabra, eso sería la prueba innegable de sus amoríos con el rey y la presión en sí pecho crece, un calambre hace doler su estómago "¿Tú también lo sientes, Sans?" Pregunta en sí a su no nato y ríe cuando otro calambre cruza su vientre, al parecer está de acuerdo con su nombre. Camina por Waterfall, toma dos paraguas, se sienta al lado de la estatua y escucha la dulce melodía, lágrimas se deslizan por su mandíbula, sin embargo, la tranquilidad lo envuelve.

Llega a casa algunas horas después, esa noche Sans no puede dormir y él tampoco. Esto se extiende algunas noches más, aunque el bebé se calme a los pocos minutos, él no puede dormir y al próximo día se siente culpable, ahora debe hacer todo por dos y no lo está cumpliendo. Aunque tiene el suficiente tiempo para acomodar algunas cosas y empezar el arreglo de su casa para la llegada del niño, presiente que es varón, incluso ha tenido tiempo para tejer algunos trajes para él.

#

En el trabajo es notado su repentino cambio aunque nadie discute el tema con él y agradece que sea así.

Se siente mareado y extraño, sus capacidades físicas están al límite, utiliza su tele trasportación más de lo habitual, hasta cambiar de lugar en su silla es desagradable y a pesar de que la bata de laboratorio y sus suéteres negros cubren bien, no durará para siempre, realmente siente sus errores trepando por su espalda aunque específicamente estuvieran en su estómago, tiene miedo y algunos de sus compañeros han empezado a notar su desánimo, ellos susurran cosas aunque es de mala educación hablar de quien te escucha pero no los juzga, muchas preguntas cruzarían por su cabeza si hubiera pensado en que terminaría en ese estado pero él no lo sabrá, no debe hacerlo.

Otra noche caminando en el silencio del laboratorio, sus pasos se escuchan y esa extraña nueva fijación hacia el kétchup, se siente bastante bien al comerlo, puede verse odiándolo luego de su embarazo. En su casa en Snowdin piensa en la posibilidad de agrandar su espacio, dos habitaciones son suficientes por el momento, pero ¿Qué pasa si...? No desea pensar más en ello, es imposible y no volverá a repetirse, nunca. Recostado en su cama siente la presión nuevamente sobre él, cierra sus ojos con pesadez.

Y al final siente que no está listo para la responsabilidad, pero piensa en la vida que quiere formarse dentro de él y el brillo resplandeciente calma su alma.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Puede que sí mi amiga (o alguno de ustedes) quiere que le dé un pequeño seguimiento al progreso en el embarazo de Gaster y la vida del pequeño heredero Sans, haga una serie corta sobre el tema. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
